Alien Light Diastima
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51106 |no = 1521 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 25 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 83, 91, 99, 107, 115 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 11, 10, 10, 10, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb2_distribute = 18, 16, 17, 16, 17, 16 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 83, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A member of a mysterious race as well as a member of the fearsome ten-strong band of outlaws known as the "Ten Vile Disnomians." Active during the early days of the empire, Diastima's origins and reasons for joining the group are shrouded in mystery. Diastima spoke a unique language, and scholars believe that only the Disnomians' leader understood it, making Diastima particularly distinct even among their colorful members. Diastima's skill in battle was also noteworthy, and saw use in numerous battles before the Disnomian's later disappearance. |summon = #......*......? ....../......4......> +&...... |fusion = ......#......9......! $......7......5 ......0...... |evolution = | hp_base = 5058 |atk_base = 2214 |def_base = 2008 |rec_base = 1852 | hp_lord = 7272 |atk_lord = 3044 |def_lord = 2737 |rec_lord = 2525 | hp_anima = 8164 |rec_anima = 2287 |atk_breaker = 3282 |def_breaker = 2499 |def_guardian = 2975 |rec_guardian = 2406 |def_oracle = 2618 |rec_oracle = 2882 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Curious Coincidence |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% & considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |lsnote = 50% Atk, Def, Rec & 80% boost against afflicted foes |bb = D Leg+ |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes, probable infliction of random status ailment, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & attacks may slightly absorb HP for 3 turns |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict ailments, 50% chance to drain 3-4% damage & 40% efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = LU/016/ |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 6 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, probable infliction of random status ailment & hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 65% chance to inflict ailments & 150% boost against afflicted foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 33 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 580 |ubb = Infinite Halo |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% x HP / max base HP, 200% Atk to Def & 250% boost against afflicted foes |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Unfathomable Light |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & considerably boosts damage against status afflicted foes |esnote = 0.5% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining & 80% boost against afflicted foes |evofrom = |evointo = 51107 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Light Totem |evomats5 = Light Pot |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rise of the Disnomians |addcatname = Diastima1 }}